The Lost Daughter
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of a female cat. The sister of Gumball, and daughter of Nicole and Richard. How will her life turn out? Find out in this story of family and... friendship. Requested by Lexboss


**Hey guys, it's me, Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 1 of: **_**Lost Daughter**_**. This story was requested by my close friend and fanfic legend, Lexboss. Now let's start.**

_**-Nighttime-**_

Our story begins at an old abandoned warehouse. We then see a shadowy figure run out of it. The figure escaped into the forest, running like crazy. She was able to make it through the forest and into a road up ahead. The next thing she saw were head lights from an upcoming car. Before it had a chance to hit her, it stopped. The driver stopped, got out, and looked at her. This wasn't just any driver, this was a policeman.

"Hey kid, watch where you're-" he stopped himself when he saw who she was. "Hey… I know who you are…" he said.

_**-The Watterson house-**_

It was nighttime at the Watterson house. Living there were a blue mother cat by the name of Nicole, a pink father rabbit by the name of Richard, a young blue boy cat by the name of Gumball, and a young pink girl rabbit by the name Anias. (**If you're wondering why I never have Darwin in any of the stories I make, then it's because I think he totally sucks **_**ass**_**!**). The four family members were at the table eating dinner. They were having burgers and fries for dinner.

"So? Anyone do anything interesting today?" Nicole asked the family.

"I ate mentos and drank soda. Unfortunately it caused me to throw up" Richard said. The others gave him confused look.

"Uh, ok… anyone else have anything they want to share?" Nicole asked them.

"I got an A+ on my science fair project and won the blue ribbon" Anias said.

"Very good, Anias" she said. She then turned to her eldest child, Gumball. "And what about you, Gumball? Did you do anything exciting today?" She asked him. Gumball thought of something he did today.

"Yeah, I got to the water temple in the legend of Zelmore" He told his mother.

"That's… interesting" she said with a light smile.

"What about you, mom? Did you do anything?" Gumball asked her.

"Actually, yes, today I—" Nicole was interrupted by the phone ringing. They did paper-rock-scissors to see who would answer it. Sadly, Nicole lost which meant she had to answer the phone. She walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello, is this Nicole Watterson I'm speaking to?" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" she asked the voice.

"This is the Elmore police department. We called you regarding the missing child that you reported several years ago" the voice said. Nicole lightly gasped as she held her hand close to her mouth.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying…?" she asked, tearing up a little.

"Yes ma'am… we found her…" the voice said. "You can stop by at anytime to pick her up" the said and then hung up. It was at this point that Nicole fell to her knees crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Gumball asked as her and the others walked up to her. Nicole looked up at him with a smile and tears of joy. "Mom…?" he asked again.

"They found her…" she told them.

"Found who?" the all asked simultaneously. Nicole then stood up.

"You'll all know once I get back" she told them, and then walked out to the car. She then started the car and headed down to the Elmore police station.

_**-Elmore police station-**_

Nicole had kicked the driving speed into high gear, trying to get there as fast as she could. Once she made it, she slammed on the breaks and skidded, parking in two spaces. She got out of the car and rushed into the police station. When she got in, all the cops saw her.

"Ah, Mrs. Watterson" the donut cop said.

"Where is she?" she asked in an anxious tone. The cop motioned his hand for her to follow him. They then walked into the next room and the she saw her. Nicole began to tear up once more. "Oh my god…" she began as she looked at the girl before her. "…Lexy…?" she said the girl's name as she slowly approached her.

"M-Mommy…?" the girl known as Lexy said, tearing up as well as she approached Nicole.

"Lexy!" Nicole said, embracing her in a hug.

"Mommy!" Lexy said, hugging her mother back. The two cried into each other's arms.

_**-Back at the Watterson house-**_

Gumball and the other two members of his family were sitting on the couch, waiting for Nicole to return.

"Damn, she's been gone for like an hour" Gumball said. It was then that the door opened. They turned to see Nicole with a smile on her face.

"Hey everyone" she said. "I brought someone you'll love to meet" she said. Nicole stepped to the side for Lexy to slowly walk through the door. Everyone had a look of awe on their face, especially Gumball. "Say hi, Lexy" Nicole told her.

"…Hello" she said shyly and nervously. Richard and Anias smiled while Gumball still had a shocked look on his face.

"Lexy, honey, this is your family" Nicole told her. "This is your father" She said, motioning to Richard. "You're sister, Anias" she motioned to Anias. "And you're brother, Gumball" she motioned to Gumball. Gumball and Lexy walked up to each other. They then walked in a complete circle, stopping where they first started.

"Whoa… you look just like mom…" Gumball said, noticing how Lexy looked. She was a pink cat who looked like their mom. She was a cat because of Nicole, and her fur was pink because of Richard. She was wearing a messed up and dirty and green jacket over a blue sweat shirt and black pants.

"You and Lexy are twins, Gumball." Nicole told him. Gumball had a shocked look on his face.

"Whoa… I have a twin sister!" Gumball said with amazement. A thought then crossed his mind. "Wait, who's older?" he asked.

"You are, Gummypuss" she told him. Lexy giggled, which made Gumball blush nervously. "Come on, Lexy, time to give you a bath" she said to her daughter. Lexy grabbed her mother's hand and they headed up to they bathroom.

_**-The bathroom-**_

Nicole had made Lexy take off her clothes and get in the tub. Once Lexy was in, Nicole began to pour shampoo on her head. She then began to scrub her scalp with her hands. Once it was good enough, she then dumped water on head. She then got a bath brush and scrubbed her back, front, tail, butt, and underarms. She scrubbed until her daughter was all covered in foamy soap. She then dumped a bunch of water on her and drained the tub. With Lexy's bath done, Nicole grabbed a towel and took out of the tub, drying her off.

_**-Nicole's/Richard's room-**_

Nicole had just finished giving her eldest daughter her bath. She entered her and her husband's room.

"Ok, you've had your bath you just need something to wear…" Nicole said, holding her hand up to her chin with a raised eyebrow. She then thought of something for her to wear. He went to her dresser and pulled out a blue shirt with a star on it, and black sweat pants. Lexy then put on the pajamas her mother gave her to wear. "Hey, you must be hungry after being gone for so long" she said. Lexy nodded. "Come on, I'll fix you a burger and some fries" she said and Lexy followed her down to the kitchen.

_**-The kitchen-**_

Lexy was sitting at the table with the other family members while her mother was preparing her food.

"…So if you and I are twins, can we feel each other's pain?" Gumball asked. Lexy shrugged. Gumball punched himself in the arm to test it out. Nothing happened. "Aw man…" Gumball said under his breath.

"Gumball, stop trying to hurt your sister" his mother told him while walking to the table. She then set Lexy's food in front of her and sat next to her. Lexy then calmly ate her food. The rest of the family smiled as they watched her eat. Gumball then decided to bring something up.

"So lexy, where have you been this whole time?" he asked his twin sister.

"Gumball… I was kidnapped when we were babies" she told him. He gave her a confused look.

"You don't have to relive that day if you don't want to, Lexy" Nicole told her, placing her cheek.

"But can you tell us anyway?" Richard asked.

"Richard/Dad!" Nicole, Gumball and Anias yelled simultaneously. He shrunk back in his seat. Lexy looked down with sadness. She then covered her arms nervously.

_**-Later that night-**_

Lexy had gone to bed with her parents in their bed, wanting to feel safe. However, she couldn't help but feel worried. She then closed her eyes and as she slept, a tear of sadness rolled down her cheek.

**And that ends the first chapter of **_**Lost Daughter**_**. What happened to Lexy for all of these years? Will she ever recover? You'll just have to continue reading to find out.**

**I own nothing of TAWOG. All rights belong to Cartoon Network.**

**The character Lexy belongs to Lexboss.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow. (This was a short chapter, I know).**


End file.
